Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${1.\overline{4} = {?}}$
Solution: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}10x &= 14.4444...\\ 1x &= 1.4444...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${9x = 13}$ ${x = \dfrac{13}{9}} \text{or} {1 \dfrac{4}{9}}$